<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precuela: Desventuras de la Vida. by Gizela05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133841">Precuela: Desventuras de la Vida.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05'>Gizela05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desventuras de la vida: Serie. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, F/M, Fight Sex, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Narcotics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los problemas que sufren Ithiel se complican cuando Nicholas aparece en su vida,  enrolado en la mafia de los "blights" no encontrara una salida al infierno mismo, hasta que Tomas aparece en su vida.</p><p>Precuela de mi fic "Desventuras de la Vida".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Des Aeva/Leo Spindler, Ithis/Nim (AMOLAD Webcomic), Madness/Wisdom (AMOLAD Webcomic), Time/Ithis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desventuras de la vida: Serie. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N.A. Regrese bebés, con una precuela de un fic que me solicitaron mucho, que es la historia de nada más y nada menos que "Desventuras de la Vida". Gracias a su preferencia mi fic está en 18,200 vistos, más de 2K en votos y rebasa los 1k comentarios.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Aclaración: AMOLAD es propiedad de Snipster, los OC mencionados son de mi propiedad</em>.</p><hr/><p>El olor a antiséptico inundaba las fosas nasales de un joven rubio de ojos de color amarillo, casi ámbar, los cuales refulgían ante la luz cegadora de las mamparas del hospital, blanco en exceso, con manchas de hongo en las paredes de aquella sala de espera. Sus manos temblaban, la garganta era humedecida con un café barato de la máquina expendedora, tenía alrededor de media hora esperando por su hermano.</p><p>Madd siempre fue un niño diferente, sus padres entendieron que algo andaba mal con su retoño, cuando se quejaba de oír voces en su cabeza, después él hablar solo, hacerse daño, caos, desesperación.</p><p>Ahora, el rubio tenía la custodia del jovencito, sus padres se habían hartado, a sus dieciocho años poseía la potestad de su joven hermano, su madre falleció al tener una edad avanzada, su padre se largó hace años, a otra vida, con nueva familia.</p><p>- Usted es el hermano del joven que entro con el psiquiatra- lo arribó una enfermera de cabellos castaños, ya entrada en años y con el ceño fruncido, soltó un respigo al verse apartado de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-S-sí, soy Ithiel Ethaniel Elaine, soy hermano de Madd ¿Cómo está? - la voz le temblaba, esperaba que su hermano estuviera a salvo, crisis tras crisis, una más fuerte que la anterior, las voces lo atormentaban, y tener que trabajar tiempo completo en aquel bar no lo dejaba estar tan al pendiente como debería de Madd.</p><p>- La crisis pasó, está estable, el doctor Thompson quiere hablar con usted jovencito - comento la mujer, señalando un enorme corredor, el rubio tragó saliva, camino por el pasillo tirando el vaso de café en un contenedor, el olor del hospital, y no haber dormido bien lo estaba mareando.</p><p>Entrando por la puerta desquebrajada, en un escritorio de metal color crema sin partes de pintura, en un consultorio donde el aire acondicionado causaba escalofríos, encontró al psiquiatra de aquel hospital de seguridad social. El hombre de pelo cano se puso los lentes de pasta gruesa, para ver mejor lo que para él, era una bella rubia.</p><p>Ithiel odiaba las miradas lanzadas por los varones, sus facciones delicadas, y las largas piernas siempre fueron un problema en su adolescencia, tener un cuerpo femenino y la voz aguda de un hombre no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.</p><p>- Buen día, soy el hermano de Madd, ¿Qué le sucedió? - al escuchar la voz del jovencito, el doctor lanzo un sonido con la garganta, fingiendo una tos, apenado por haberse devorado con la mirada aquellas largas piernas.</p><p>- Perdón, el aire acondicionado me da algo de resequedad, lamento haberlo llamado, pero esta última crisis de Madd es preocupante, los estímulos normales no parecen tener efectos en él.</p><p>- Su enfermedad ha sido progresiva doctor, no es como si solo fuera un síntoma pasajero, mi hermano a estado enfermo desde niño.</p><p>- Y tanto sus padre como usted, se negaron a los electroshock, la <em>risperidona</em> no tienen sustento, Madd está perdiendo la noción de la realidad de una manera alarmante, este intento de suicidio fue detenido ­­- el doctor hablaba con calma, pero el tono no brindaba consuelo al rubio, quien recordaba como su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo, con araños en su rostro que sangraban y un bote de pastillas a medio tomar desperdigado en el suelo.</p><p>- ¿Qué sugiere? No pienso aprobar algo que le cause dolor a mi hermano, es inaudito, y barbárico- impuso el joven, no aceptaría que algo lastimará a su hermano.</p><p>- Sugiero un medicamento inyectado, lo han probado en otros estados y ha tenido buenos resultados, pero... es costoso, la clínica no lo maneja en los gastos médicos básicos.</p><p>- No cuento con el dinero, debe de haber otro método. - suplico Ithiel, el hombre negó con la cabeza, pasándole un panfleto con los costos de una clínica particular localizada en el sur de Florida, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente,</p><p>- Su hermano hoy pudo ser controlado, el lavado de estómago fue un éxito y las heridas de su rostro sanaran, permanecerá en observación constante.</p><p>- ¿Puedo verlo? - pregunto esperanzado, pero la negación de psiquiatra fue clara, Madd estaba sedado.</p><p>Salió de aquella clínica preocupado, los costos que manejo el psiquiatra eran demasiado elevados, camino hasta un aparcadero de taxis, tomó uno para su trabajo, meditando de donde sacaría cincuenta mil dólares, el bar aunque le brindaba dinero basto no era suficiente para esa cantidad.</p><p>El cielo estaba nublado, el frió invierno se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, la ventisca de aire helado provoco que cubriera su rostro con la bufanda de lana y apretara su abrigo de cachemira roja a su frágil pecho, escucho silbidos a su alrededor, ignorando los comentarios de unos constructores, prosiguió su camino al trabajo, las Vegas, la ciudad que nunca duerme lo esperaba, era mesero en uno de los famosos casinos bar del lugar.</p><p>Saludo a sus compañeros, quienes se alistaban con el atuendo de gala, chaleco rojo, moño negro, y una sonrisa falsa para atender a ludópatas y alcohólicos.</p><p>Unas chicas murmuraban a sus espaldas, el mesero favorito de los clientes exclusivos había llegado, gracias a que tanto mujeres y hombres usaban el mismo atuendo, la imagen de una rubia con piernas mortales era lo que los clientes se llevaban al convivir con él.</p><p>En esos casos Ithiel se limitaba a hablar poco, y solo sonreír, después de tragos que el rechazaba, y fichas colocadas en su bandejas, lograba propinas estratosféricas, pero su cabello oliendo a humo de cigarrillo barato, las manos lascivas, y la constante propuesta de otro tipo de "atención", era lo más odiado para él.</p><p>Poco sabía que a unas mesas de distancia, su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.</p><p>Un hombre de traje sastre negro, cabellos cafés, casi al rape pero largo de arriba, se preparaba para tomar un trago en aquel popular casino, sus hombres estaban absortos con la opulencia de su primera parada de aquella noche de juerga, un negocio había salido bastante bien y su banda se merecía una pequeña recompensa. Las mujeres les servían bebidas, y algunos de sus miembros se preparaban para apostar algo de dinero, en definitiva Nicholas I. Mcordie, estaba en su territorio.</p><p>El dueño del casino, Jonathan O'brayen estaba nervioso, su piel canela estaba perlada en sudor, y su cabello negro estaba alborotado, la llegada de una persona como Nicholas a uno de sus establecimientos no era nada bueno, deberle un favor a un hombre como el que tenía enfrente, era lo peor que podía pasarle a su negocio.</p><p>- ¿Cómo está todo, señor Mcordie? - le pregunto, su ropa igual de cara que su acompañante estaba comenzando a hacerlo sudar a pesar de la calefacción que daba un clima agradable dentro del establecimiento, el aludido le dio una sonrisa arrolladora.</p><p>- Llámame Nick, Mcordie es muy formal Jonathan, me agrada la atención de tu gente, pero necesito algo más personalizado, no me agrada que diversos meseros me sirvan, entre más privado sea mi estadía aquí, mejor será la cuantiosa propina que le dejare a tu gente.</p><p>- C-claro, en un momento mandare a mi mejor mesero a servirle - comento nervioso, tartamudeando y casi cayendo por la prisa de ponerse de pie, Jonathan busco a su mesero estrella, quien estaba atendiendo a unas jóvenes ricas, jalándolo del brazo lo alejo de ellas.</p><p>- Jonathan, ¡qué demonios¡ - reclamo Ithiel, quien casi se tumba el daiquiri encima, su jefe y dueño del local lo observaba serio, aquellos ojos marrones lucían preocupados.</p><p>- Necesito que le sirvas al hombre que está en el loft privado del casino, es una persona muy importante y tiene mucho dinero, sé que necesitas las propinas por lo de Madd.- su jefe hablaba demasiado rápido, Ithiel estaba nervioso, odiaba atender a gente tan selecta, dándole un empujón amistoso lo guió a la entrada, el MGM era uno de los hoteles, casino y bar más exclusivo de la zona, miles de personas importantes malgastaban su dinero un rato en aquellas lujosas instalaciones, se acercó cauteloso.</p><p>Abriendo con lentitud la entrada del loft observo a un hombre atractivo, había varias copas en la mesa a su lado, se acercó a paso lento y tomo aquellas botellas vacías para ponerlas sobre su bandeja, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero no noto la mirada bermellón sobre él, la cual le dio un susto, la sonrisa se extendió, y la mano de aquel hombre se posó en la suya.</p><p>-Vaya, Jonathan me mando a un muchacho, generalmente hubiera mandado una jovencita caliente - se rió, causando un sonrojo en el aludido- Soy Nicholas, quiero una botella de champan muchacho, y que no comentes nada de lo que veas aquí.</p><p>Para su sorpresa ese sujeto no lo confundió con una dama, y menos estaba interesado en coquetearle, eso alegro un poco su corazón, dándole una sonrisa tomo las cosas y se encamino a cumplir con su orden, Nicholas lo observo salir con una sonrisa, recorriendo aquellas largas piernas.</p><p>- Maldito Jonathan , tú y tus bromas tontas - se rio a carcajadas tomando un churro de marihuana y fumándolo con deleite, necesitaba relajarse, y aquel jovencito le serviría para reírse un rato.</p><p>Ya mañana le daría una lección a su amigo por haber intentado confundirlo, con Nim nadie juega.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster, "Desventuras de la Vida" y sus Occ son de mi propiedad"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Nick fumaba sentado en aquel sofá de color morado viendo a ese joven salir por la puerta del loft, el humo de aquella droga lo envolvía, con aquel aroma que nublaba sus sentidos recordó su pasado, un chiquillo de cabello café que lloraba en la esquina de una casa de alta sociedad, su padre lo callaba de un golpe en la cara, su madre ni se inmutaba, él sabía que si lo defendía, ella también seria golpeada. Esa fue su infancia, ver a hombres de alto poder decidir el destino con un sí o un no, "tienes que ser un hombre, Nicholas" eran las palabras del rufián de su padre, quien odiaba ver la debilidad de las personas.</p><p>Con enojo apago aquel cigarro en la mesa de madera, a los dieciséis abandono la jaula de oro y se hizo de negocios por su cuenta, robo el dinero suficiente y luego se alió con contrabandistas famosos, aprendió de los mejores, y el arte del engaño fue su biblia, a sus veintitrés era uno de los hombres más ricos en el mundo, su alias era sinónimo de droga y mujeres.</p><p>Tener al dueños de aquel Casino tan espantando era su muestra de poder, pero aun no entendía el por qué le llevaba a un mesero hombre a atenderlo, el muchacho por poco lo engaña, su apariencia andrógina era sorpréndete, aquellas piernas largas y el cabello estilizado y largo fueron convincentes, desecho la idea un poco, no estaba lo suficientemente afectado con las drogas como para "tirarse" a un hombre, nunca había sentido deseos por alguno en su vida, solo se acostaba con las mujeres más bellas a las cuales las usaba a su antojo, pero no negaba que el joven era atractivo, podría pasar por una bella dama si se lo proponía.</p><p>Lo observo entrar con aire distraído, sin mirarlo, en una escena de perfecta sumisión ante él, como si el simple hecho de ignorarlo provocara que él desapareciera, eso lo molesto un poco, lo miro con su penetrante mirada marrón, las drogas y el humo provocaba que sus ojos se irritaran y tomaran un tono carmesí, como la sangre que derramaba al asesinar a sus víctimas.</p><p>El mesero llevó las bebidas a su mesa, por alguna razón con cada paso y mirada de ese hombre sobre él se sentía aprisionado, y sumamente nervioso, siempre se portaba a la altura, por eso era el mejor entre los empleados, pero por alguna razón esa noche la tensión en el aire lo congelaba.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo, jovencito? — la voz grave de aquel hombre lo congelo un segundo, le daba créditos por saber que era hombre y no mujer.</p><p>— No señor, en lo absoluto ¿Desea algo más? — puso aquella botella cara en el tina con hielo, observando como el agua recorría el dorso de la botella y bajaba hasta perderse entre la superficie congelada, sentía la garganta seca, el humo le jugaba una mala pasada.</p><p>— A decir verdad, deseo que tomes asiento — señaló la butaca vacía frente a él, Ithiel sintió un vuelco en su estómago al ver los ojos marrones penetrar con firmeza sus orbes ámbar, en un juego de miradas por demás intimidante.</p><p>— Este...no creo que sea buena idea, debo de servirlo, no acompañarlo a beber — murmuro el rubio, provocando una carcajada por parte de Nick.</p><p>— Tonterías, mi nombre es Nicholas, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — pregunto ofreciéndole un vaso de licor, el otro lo tomo de mala gana, no toleraba el alcohol, así que intentaría sorber de poco esa bebida para intentar parecer que bebía.</p><p>— Mi nombre es Ithiel Ethaniel Elaine — comento dando un ligero trago a la copa de Champagne, las burbujas hicieron una delicia en su garganta, el hombre le sonrió bromista, le encantaba la cara de éxtasis del aquel jovencito al beber su copa de alcohol.</p><p>— Un nombre muy peculiar, dime Ithiel, ¿Qué haces sirviéndole a ebrios drogadictos como yo en las Vegas? — dijo con burla el hombre, bebiendo de un trago el alcohol de su copa.</p><p>— Pues, necesito pagar la rehabilitación de mi hermano, me cuesta mucho su enfermedad y esto es rentable — se maldijo, el alcohol le había soltado la lengua.</p><p>— Eso es muy interesante, no te interesaría un negocio conmigo, sabes tú apariencia es muy útil, parece como si no rompieras un plato, eso es bueno para las tareas que te daré— afirmo Nicholas, quien miro la duda en los ojos del jovencito.</p><p>Ithiel había recibido muchas propuestas, una que otra indecorosa, pero siempre se había negado, el dinero fácil siempre acaba mal.</p><p>— Piénsalo...— el capo puso en su mano mil dólares — tú propina, espero que tu hermano se recupere, vendré mañana en la noche, tengo que cerrar un negocio con Jonathan, espero que tengas una respuesta jovencito.</p><p>El rubio se fue con aquellos billetes en su mano, con la sonrisa amplia de saber que había sido una buena noche, era mucho dinero, el tipo estaba forrado en billetes, pero ¿a qué precio? Obviamente no era un negocio lícito sus tratos, ese día había sacado en una noche lo superior a toda una semana, eso lo ponía feliz, pero luego cuando al llegar a su hogar este estaba vacío, deseo poder curar a su hermano para que su ausencia no le pesara.</p><p>Nick fue directo al cuarto donde Jonathan hacia sus cuentas, al verlo al pie de la puerta se paralizo de miedo.</p><p>— Nick, ya acabe con tu paga, mira junte cincuenta grandes, además que las ganancias aumentaron — trastabillo al ver al capo poner cara molesta al ver la cantidad.</p><p>— Esta bien, aceptare tu pago, pero dime Jonathan, ¿Qué sabes del jovencito que me atendió?— pregunto, guardando los billetes en un maletín.</p><p>— ¿Ithiel?— la mirada de sorpresa sorprendió a Nicholas.</p><p>— Si, cuéntame...</p><p>— Bueno, no pensé que te interesaría el muchacho, su hermano padece esquizofrenia, él le paga los tratamiento y por eso le di trabajo, sé que es menor de edad pero pues al final son las Vegas— río ante eso último.</p><p>— Me interesa el niño, puede ser útil para el contrabandeo, su cara de inocencia y esa apariencia andrógina me será útil, pero necesito tu apoyo Jonathan, quiero que lo despidas, necesito ser su único sustento.</p><p>— Despedirlo, no quiero ser tan cruel, el chico me ha ayudado bien Nick — pero al negarse una arma apuntaba directo hacía él, la pistola estaba justo en su sien sujetada por el capo— Esta bien, no tienes que amenazarme, solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Porque quiero, esa es mi única respuesta Jonathan, ahora despídelo, déjame ser el único soporte de ese muchacho, nos vemos O'brien.</p><p>Y después de eso se marchó, dejando a un espantado Jonathan solo en aquella habitación, tenia que despedir a Ithiel, con Nim nunca se juega, y eso lo sabía bien, lamentaba el destino del rubio, pero no podía hacer nada contra alguien como Nick.</p><p>N.A. Lamento la tardanza, el trabajo y la Vida (no, ese Vida no) me quitan tiempo. Un Saludo mis lectores.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Amolad es propiedad de The Snipster, Los Occ son propiedad mía basados en el fic Desventuras de la Vida"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Comenzando la madrugada los meseros del casino MGM apilaban sillas para que las personas del aseo limpiaran el restaurant-bar, una de las jovencitas se acercó a Ithiel, quien retiraba los costosos manteles y le murmuro un rápido, "O'Brien quiere verte en su oficina". Con los nervios por aquella declaración, el rubio camino rápido por el pasillo; Abriendo la puerta con la leyenda de Gerente general observo a su jefe sentado en su escritorio, fumando un puro, la silla frente suyo fue señalado para que tomara asiento.</p><p>El jovencito se dejó caer en la silla de cuero negra frente a O'Brien, como un costal azotando el suelo, la cara de Jonathan era de completa lastima por el chico, quien empezó a temblar antes de siquiera decirle lo que Nick había ordenado, tragando saliva dijo con monotonía el típico discurso de superación a cualquier empleado.</p><p>— Lo lamento, mañana será tu ultima noche aquí, espero puedas entenderlo - murmuró dándole una calada a aquel cigarro.</p><p>El rubio empezó a gimotear cubriendo su rostro frente a él, la apariencia frágil de una dama en el cuerpo de un muchacho era su máximo atractivo, y vaya que el chico sabía sacarle provecho a ese atributo, mujeres mayores, hombre acaudalados, artistas ocultos detrás de sus preferencias habían pagado sumas escandalosas por verlo contonear esas largas piernas y acomodarse el cabello rubio en la cola de cabello que usualmente usaba para disfrazar su masculinidad.</p><p>—¿Porqué? — pregunto entre lágrimas al saber que Jonathan lo estaba despidiendo, había obedecido en todo a su jefe, cada cliente asqueroso que lo sentaba en sus piernas había sido bien atendido.</p><p>— Van a hacer redadas sorpresa, si te ven los de asuntos internos me quitaran el casino, no vales la pena para el soborno — se disculpó, poniendo un sobre en su mano — tu pago del día, si te pido trabajar hoy en la noche es porque el cliente de hoy me exigió esto.</p><p>La cara de Ithiel palideció un poco, no esperaba que Nicholas pidiera eso, después las palabras de su cliente surgieron en su mente, si aceptaba el trabajo que le ofrecía debería de decirle hoy en la noche.</p><p>— Dame al menos dos semanas más, necesito el dinero — suplico el chico tomándolo de las solapas, los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los ojos miel de su jefe quien tosió incomodo, el rubio sabía que lo ponía nervioso.</p><p>— ¡Vete Ithiel! Haz esto más sencillo, cuando cumplas veintiuno ven a buscarme — le dijo Jonathan alejando la tentación de sus brazos— no me hagas llamar a seguridad.</p><p>Ithiel tomo el dinero y salió llorando de aquella oficina, su cuerpo hipeaba por el frío del invierno que azotaba nevada, se cubrió su frágil cuerpo con su gabardina roja, contó el dinero y eran solo su pago del día de ayer, se resguardo del frió y tomo un taxi.</p><p>Llego a su casa la cual estaba sucia y en penumbras, caminando mientras encendía las luces fue a la habitación de Madd, faltaban varios días para que saliera del hospital, las heridas de su cara necesitaban curarse, su hermano sollozo en silencio, necesitaba dinero, suficiente para el tratamiento.</p><p>Se metió a la ducha para eliminar el olor a cigarro que posiblemente estaría en su cabello por su constante exposición del humo en el bar; con su piyama favorita se dispuso a dormir, esperando que mañana por la noche, su suerte cambiara.</p><p>— ¿A que juegas? — pregunto la voz gutural, mientras la arma se paseaba por la sien del hombre que se había atrevido a robarle, todos los miembros de su banda, "Los Blights" estaban rodeando al pobre infeliz que lloraba mientras el cañón de la calibre 50 apuntaba su cabeza, la risa cínica de Nick brillaba, sin mascara, mientras sus secuaces ocultaban su rostro en la antropomorfas caras de demonios que cubrían sus facciones.</p><p>— S-señor, perdóname — suplico el hombre, una cuchilla le corto la mano, un jovencito con una espada había arrancado de un tajo el miembro, manchando con sangre la escena, el hombre grito de dolor y horror al ver la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo, Nick disparo el arma en la sien, mientras todos guardaban silencio ante la caída de uno de ellos.</p><p>— ¡Que sirva de experiencia! — señalo el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos rubios, los cuales se tiñeron de rojo al caer en su propio charco de sangre— Con Nim, nadie juega.</p><p>Después de un sonoro, "si señor" de sus hombres, Nicholas prendió un cigarrillo de marihuana, en pocas horas dormiría una siesta, armado hasta los dientes, para poder después buscar al jovencito de largas pierna que pronto seria su ayudante.</p><p>— ¿Cómo va el negocio del bar? — pregunto a uno de sus allegados, el cual se quito la mascara de búho, mostrando a un rubio con lentes gruesos, cuya imagen parecía más de un banquero que de un matón.</p><p>— Excelente, mi señor, tenemos una ganancia enorme en Los Ángeles, la policía esta con nosotros, no debe de preocuparse — murmuro el jovencito, quien estaba algo nervioso al ver como la sangre del hombre caído brillaba en la frente de Nicholas.</p><p>— Perfecto, deseo que me acompañes de nuevo a las vegas, tengo un negocio que cerrar ahí, hay una atracción en el MGM, que debes de ver — dos mujeres hermosas con antifaces le servían una bebida a Nick, quien agarro a una de ellas y la sentó en sus piernas— retírate William, necesito desestresarme.</p><p>William salió de la habitación, mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de Nicholas, y los gritillos de las mujeres, quienes eran parte de su entretenimiento diario, jovencitas numerosas eran contratadas por el capo, quien tenia su propio y selecto harem, escondido en una casa especialmente diseñada para cumplir caprichos y fantasías.</p><p>Teniendo todo ese poder ¿Qué diablos quería alcanzar Nick en ese hotel-bar?</p><p>Después de unas cuantas horas Nicholas estaba satisfecho, las dos mujeres habían hecho bien su trabajo, con la sesión de sexo maratónico con él, en donde por un momento el cabello rubio de una de las jovencitas le recordó a ese muchacho del bar, fue como una cachetada mental saber que mientras embestía con fuerza ese cuerpo esbelto, su mente lo relaciono con aquel jovencito de largas piernas.</p><p>El cigarrillo se fundió en un suspiro, y se levanto completamente desnudo de aquella cama, una de las chicas se dio la media vuelta buscando su cuerpo, mientras la otra bostezaba satisfecha, las observo, no eran más que zorras para él, algunas disfrutaban esos encuentros, sabiendo que sus cuerpos solo eran usados para dar placer.</p><p>La noche llegó y como siempre después de despertar y una ducha rápida Ithiel se encamino a su trabajo en el enorme Hotel MGM, se puso un par de botas con tacón, las cuales solo usaba cuando quería obtener más propinas, el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, y su cuerpo enfundado en un par de leggins de cuero negro, el chaleco disimulaba su espalda ancha, el taxista le coqueteo todo el camino pensando que era una hermosa rubia y no le cobro la carrera.</p><p>Todas las miradas se detenían en él, codeándose unos chicos le lanzaron proposiciones fuera de lugar, quería voltear y decirles que era hombre, pero parte del día fingiría ser mujer para ganar más dinero.</p><p>Jonathan lo observo llegar, con esa ropa era difícil de adivinar que era en realidad aquel apuesto jovencito, que contoneándose empezó a servir tragos y servir comida a los ludópatas jugadores del casino, quienes ponían fichas de juego y billetes en su bandeja.</p><p>— Una tentación muy grande O'Brien— murmuro Nicholas con una copa en la mano después de ver a su nueva presa, quien servía unos tragos a unas jovencitas.</p><p>— Nicholas, hice lo que me pediste, el jovencito estará sin trabajo, no deberías ir corriendo a proponerle lo que sea que planeas para él — le reclamó, pero la risa cínica del capo le puso los pelos de punta.</p><p>— Claro, pronto el chico será todo mío.</p><p>Ithiel sintió una mirada recorrerlo, al voltear pudo observar al hombre del día anterior, con un traje sastre a medida negro, de pie a lado del gerente, dándole una sonrisa enigmática, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de los nervios al verlo acercarse a él.</p><p>Pudo percibir el aroma de su colonia combinada con el olor a cigarrillo que predominaba en el lugar, el hombre se acercó a él, y murmuro en su oído.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste, Ithiel? — las palabras sonaban tan atrayentes en aquella boca, que ponía su piel de gallina. El rubio observo aquella ropa, solo deseaba tener mejor economía, no necesitaba problemas, pero sin trabajo las cosas se complicaban perdiéndose en aquellos ojos rojos, los cuales se paseaban descaradamente en sus piernas, Nick estaba emocionado, como un colegial por su próximo conejillo de indias.</p><p>— Necesito que me acompañes a un loft, así podremos hablar — le dijo Nicholas, tomándolo de la mano, un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al ver semejante hombre atraerlo para sí, el loft privado era un enorme sillón rojo de cuero, donde las luces bajas daban un ambiente privado.</p><p>Ithiel trago seco cuando fue sentado a la fuerza a lado de aquel sujeto, el cual lo ponía sumamente nervioso, con el sudor recorriendo su frente el jovencito empezó a temblar.</p><p>— ¿Te doy miedo Ithiel? — pregunto Nicholas sirviéndole una bebida, mientras observaba esos ojos color miel que lo hipnotizaban.</p><p>— Un poco... no se si sea buena idea aceptar lo que me ofreces.</p><p>— Se que tienes deudas, y que perdiste tu trabajo, Jonathan me lo dijo, no deberías dudar de mis intenciones, soy un hombre muy rico, que desea que ayudes en el negocio, veras tu apariencia andrógina es perfecta, para pasar por mujer, necesito mi Mata Hari, y tú Ithiel, eres perfecto.</p><p>Las mejillas del jovencito se tiñeron de rojo, el hombre sostuvo su mano, y un choque eléctrico paso por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¿Aceptas ser mi socio? — pregunto Nicholas con un tono ronco de voz, lo cual puso la piel de gallina a Ithiel el cuerpo se tenso y juró que su cuerpo reacciono por si solo.</p><p>— Si — lanzó un suspiro, sellando un destino que traería desgracias en su futuro.</p><p>Acaba de firmar como la "Mata Harí" del capo.</p><p>N.A. Espero que les guste, cosas intensas vendrán en los siguientes capítulos.</p><p>Como me imagino a Nicholas, solo cambiaria el color de ojos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>